New Mew: Mew Blackberry
by animefreak0123
Summary: this is a story about the new mew, Mew Blackberry. She is infused with a bat... I suck at summaries, so please read and review!By the way this is only my second fanfic, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second fanfic. Be nice to me, okay?

Tokyo Mew Mew: Mew Blackberry

Chapter one

Pudding: Come on Ichigo! We're going to the park na no da!

Ichigo: I don't want to go anywhere today.

Mint: Masaya's coming too!

Ichigo: uh? YES! Let's go nya!

Masaya: It's a beautiful day today.

Lettuce: Yeah, the zoo should be crowded. By the way, where's Zakuro?

Mint: Oh no, where is Zakuro?

Ichigo: She was just here a second ago! Oh, I hope she's alright!

Mews and Masaya walk in big cat zone in the zoo.

Pudding: According to what I see over there, she's not okay!

Bat Kirema Animas were carrying Zakuro away.

Lettuce: ZAKURO!

Masaya: Hmm, what are bats doing in the big cat zone?

Kish: And wouldn't you like to KNOW! HAHAHAHA!

Ichigo: Mew Mews! Transform!

Masaya: Transform!

Pudding: We'll make you pay!

Mew Ichigo: Ribbon Strawberry Check!

Blue Knight: Indigo Comet Blade!

Meanwhile Blackberry Mitsadutso was at the zoo. She heard nearby explosions. All

the other people had evacuated, but Blackberry was an extremely brave 13-year old girl. She

started to run directly toward the explosions. She saw Tokyo Mew Mew fighting the

giant bat Kirema Animas. They were having a lot of trouble. Blackberry wondered how she

could help. Mew Ichigo finally managed to destroy one. Suddenly a dose of bat DNA

flew at Blackberry. She merged with it.

Blackberry: Mew Mew Blackberry Metamorphosis!

She transformed into Mew Blackberry and had on a black neckband with white fuzz, a

black top with white fuzz, black bows on her shoulders, black with white fuzz arm and

wrist bands, a black skirt with white fuzz and black bows, a black with white fuzz leg

band, and knee-length black boots. She had a big white bow on her head of black hair.

Small bat wings sprouted from her back and small bat ears from her head. Mew

Blackberry to the Mews' rescue!

Mew Blackberry: Blackberry Rod! Ribbon Blackberry Blast!

(Kirema Animas fall down on the ground.)

Blackberry could not believe she was the newest member of the Tokyo Mew Mew team!

The Mews and Blue Knight thanked and welcomed Mew Blackberry to the team. Then

they all transformed back to normal. After that, they all headed to Cafe Mew Mew .

End of chapter one.

Chapter two coming soon! Please review! I will not be the least bit offended if you don't

like it, since I'm very new to this entire fanfic thing. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: it's animefreak0123 back with another chapter of Mew Blackberry!

Please review!  and thanks to sakuuya for making this chappie possible and better than the first!

Chapter 2

Café Mew Mew was so beautiful. Blackberry stared at it. They went inside

Ichigo: Blackberry, meet Ryou and Keiichiro.

Keiichiro: Pleased to meet you young lady.

Ryou: Why is this happening?

Pudding (angrily): You are so mean! You're being so rude to the newest member of

Tokyo Mew Mew!

Keiichiro: New member? Are you serious!

Mint: Yes, we are very serious! Blackberry helped us defeat the Kirema Animas!

Lettuce: Yeah! She helped us!

Zakuro: We would have been squashed if it weren't for her.

Keiichiro: But how? We WERE going to do another Mew Project, but….

Ichigo: But what?

Keiichiro: The dose of bat DNA is right…. What? Ryou! Did you take the DNA?

Ryou (very casually): Yeah, I left it in the zoo. In the big cat area.

Ichigo: Ryou, you little imbecile!

Blackberry: Hey! I was a bat Mew Mew! That DNA probably is inside me!

Lettuce: So… what kind of bat is inside Blackberry?

Keiichiro: A fruit bat.

Zakuro: So what do we do now? It's late, but we still need to fill her in on the entire Mew

thing.

Ryou: We could fill her in tomorrow. Do you know the way here?

Blackberry: Yes, I do! I will be here tomorrow. What time?

Keiichiro: About, let's say… 3:00.

Mint: No fair! That's when I have tea!

Blackberry: Sure! I'll see you here!

Pudding: I can't wait! New Mew, New Mew.

Ichigo: Pudding! Be quiet! Don't reveal our secret!

Lettuce: This is not going to be easy…..

Keiichiro: You can go home now. Remember to come!

Blackberry: Sure thing!

Blackberry leaves Café Mew Mew and heads for home. On the way, she thinks about

how she is going to make excuses to battle. After she gets home she has her dinner.

Then she goes to bed early. But Blackberry did not sleep a wink that night. She was too

busy thinking about how she was a mew mew.

Next day, she went to Café Mew Mew. She got her explanations, job, and lots of

other important information. Blackberry obviously thought this day passed way too

quickly. Tomorrow was a school day and she still had a project to do! She hurried home

and started on her project. She had to write a detailed description of herself. (8th grade,

sheesh) (and now is your chance to know all about Blackberry. Thanks, sakuuya! )

ABOUT BLACKBERRY

Name: Blackberry Mitsadutso

Age: 13

Favorite Color: Black, naturally

Appearance: Jet black hair. Style: neat spiked bangs, long 'ear

tails', long spiky hair. Black eyes. Short, about 5' 2". Not fat, or

skinny.

Favorite food: Any kind of berry.

Hobbies: Reading, judo, gardening.

Pet: Cat, Momo

Hates: robots, math, and history.

Friends: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Min (judo expert)

Hopes: Go on a date with Rosha Valentine (Blackberry's crush),

fight like Min.

Speech: No slang, likes to say 'berrytastic!'

Blackberry puts down her pen and really thinks about what is going on. She was

Mew Blackberry now, she has responsibility. Blackberry thought about ditching the class

project and decided not to. After all, before the Mew incident, her only friend was Min.

Now she had five new friends. If she wasn't a mew, she would still be that straight A

genius who was bored with everything in life except judo and her one friend Min.

Everyone bugged her before, but thanks to Min, Blackberry was able to teach them all a

lesson with her judo skills. Nobody wanted to be her friend. It was Blackberry's one in

many lose-lose situations.

Breaking out from this train of thought, Blackberry suddenly realizes why the fruit

bat DNA chose her. She had always been the one to hang upside down the longest at

school; people said she was like a bat. Fruit was also her absolute favorite fruit group.

Every day, she ate like 5 servings of fruit. She was also really good at climbing, an

essential skill for a bat.

The next day at school, Blackberry met Min in the hallway. She and Min went to

their secret place at school.

Blackberry: Min, I need to tell you something really important. I need to call someone

first.

Min: Sure!

MIN

Name: Min Isao

Age: 13

Favorite Color: Yellow

Appearance: Brown hair with neat bangs. Two long pigtails. Rather skinny

Hobbies: Judo

Favorite Food: Sushi

Pet: Chinese fighting fish Chang.

Hates: Annoying nerds.

Friends: Blackberry

Hopes: Understand Blackberry completely.

Speech: In a smart intelligent sort of way.

Blackberry calls Ichigo on her cell phone.

Blackberry: Ichigo? It's me, Blackberry.

Ichigo: Hi, Blackberry. What's up?

Blackberry: Can I tell my friend my secret? I don't want to lie to her.

Ichigo: Ummm... I guess it's okay.. but make sure she doesn't tell.

Blackberry: Berrytastic! I'll definitely make sure! Bye!

Min: So what kind of secret are you going to tell me?

Blackberry: A BIG one. Okay... I am a Mew Mew.

Min: What!

Blackberry: Yes, I'm a Mew Mew. Please don't tell anyone. Please!

Min: I won't. Best friends honor!

Blackberry: Phew.

And that's the end of chappie two, folks! sakuuya, I know you're reading this, please

point out anything you'd like, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi its animefreak0123 with chappie three of Mew Blackberry. And thanks Super Luck Tiki Charm, because of you, I will now use quotations. Remember, if you want me to change something, review quickly! I will only closely look at the first few reviews.

Chapter 3

"Wow, Blackberry! You're so lucky!" Min cried. "Can you use judo when you're

a Mew?" "Sure! I can use it, but I need to use my other attacks, too." said Blackberry.

"So this is a big secret you need to keep!" "No problem! I won't tell a soul." "Great, then

I need you come with me to Cafe Mew Mew today." Blackberry says.

Suddenly the bell rings. Blackberry and Min needed to get to class. They were in

different classes. "Bye, Blackberry! I'll meet you in our secret area after school!" Min

yelled. They both left for class.

During a very boring algebra class, Blackberry was doodling on her paper. Suddenly, a

Kirema Anima stomped through the wall. It had been destroying all the schools in Tokyo.

Following it was Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, and Mew Zakuro.

"Blackberry!" panted Mew Ichigo. "You need to transform!" "Alright! Mew Mew

Blackberry Metamorphosis! "Shouted Blackberry. Blackberry saw Min out of the corner

of her eye. She was smiling. "Okay, Mew Mews! Let's kick this monster's butt!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" "Ribbon Mint Echo!" "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" "Ribbon

Pudding Ring Inferno!" "Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!" "And finally, Ribbon Blackberry

Blast!" The monster turned back into an animal and the alien was eaten by Masha. "Yes!

We did it!" cried Ichigo. "But where's Kish?" "I'm right here, honey!" Kish says with an

evil cackle while appearing out of thin air. "Kish!" yelled Ichigo. "You evil rat! Why did

you come back? I thought you wanted to leave!" "Oh, I decided to stay...and reek

havoc! HAhAhAhAhAhAhAhAHAHhahAHAHa! Just then, Masaya the Blue Knight

came onto the site. "Sorry I'm late." Blue Knight took one look at Kish and faced Ichigo.

"What is he doing here!" Masaya cried. Ichigo answered, "Just what I wanted to know.

Anyway, by all means, we're done here." "But what about the schools?" Blackberry

asked. "How are we going to go to school?" "Huh? Oh yeah. Mew Blackberry, you're

right." said Ichigo. "Girls, lend me your power! Now, Ribbon Strawberry Check

Healing!" A bright light filled the schools that had been destroyed and they were restored.

Kids started filing into the classrooms. A video camera was filming the mews and photos

were being taken. Min came into the room. Blackberry led them all to her secret place.

Then they all transformed back to normal. "Blackberry, we need to get back to school!"

said Ichigo. "Thanks for your help!" The other Mew Mews left. Min faced Blackberry.

"So that's what being a Mew is like..." she said, sounding serious. Blackberry began to

sweat. Min sounded like she was gong to ditch her. Suddenly, "WOW, BLACKBERRY!

YOU'RE SO COOL! I WISH I WAS A MEW! I CAN'T WAIT TO GO WITH YOU TO

THIS PLACE YOU CALL CAFE MEW MEW! YAY! I'M THE LUCKIEST GIRL

EVER; MY BEST FRIEND IS A MEW MEW!" she cried. "Phew..."Blackberry sighed.

"I, Blackberry Mitsudutso will take you to Cafe Mew Mew!"

So the journey continues, as Min has a slight possibility of becoming a mew! Tune in next time!

Geez! Quotations format is so tiring I can't make it any longer. Sorry, guys! Don't get mad! I'll grow used to it! See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! I'm back sakuuya you're right that battle did not make

sense... sorry! on with the show!

Chapter 3

"Let's go, Min!" yelled Blackberry. It's time to go to Cafe Mew Mew!" They ran

together all the way to the luscious cafe. They went inside. Blackberry met everyone

inside the cafe. "Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Ryou, this is my

friend Min. She knows our secret." Blackberry said. "And she'd like to ask you

something. Go on, Min. Ask Keiichiro your question." Min stepped forward. "I saw

Blackberry fighting the monster and I would like to ask if I could join you in being a

Mew Mew. "Well, Keiichiro might be nice, but Ryou's not going to be happy. I wonder

what we can do." "NO, NO, I WANT TO BE A ME-" Blackberry silenced Min with her

hand. "You can't say that in public!" she fiercely whispered. "Do you want to reveal the

secret of the mews!" Blackberry dragged Min into the bathroom. She let go of her

mouth. "Look. Even though you're my best bud, that doesn't mean you can spread this

word. Got it?" Min hung her head and said quietly: "Okay." They came out of the

bathroom. A loud grumbling sound filled the air. "Oh!" cried Blackberry. "I haven't had

lunch yet. Hey, hey, have any of you had lunch yet?" (That's being boisterous, right

there.)

So they all end up eating lunch together. Yay! Keiichiro walks over. "Today's

lunch will be...miso ramen, fruit salad, onigiri(rice ball),

and... walah! Blackberries for dessert! Ha ha ha! Welcome new Mew Blackberry! It's

a berryful lunch!

That night, Blackberry lay on her bed. She couldn't sleep. Ever since she had

become a Mew Mew, she had become extremely nocturnal.( Well, Hark the abilities of a

bat) She had become attracted to bugs, which she hated before, and ate even more fruit.

Her mom said that she ran on fruit now. She was sleepy in the morning and was

sometimes caught hanging upside down on the gym bars before class. This, she thought,

was a pain in the neck, but well worth it. She LIKED being a Mew Mew. She couldn't

wait for more action. Her life was so boring before. This was a nice change of pace.

Although she had to use most of her brainpower to make up excuses. It didn't bother her.

At all. What will happen next? Only the next chapter will tell.

HEE HEE. My 4th chapter! I've been real busy with school and stuff. Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope I can hurry up.


End file.
